La historia de Amor
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Una historia de amor, que siempre me ha gustado contar... [Hiddlesworth]


_Siempre que entro a la cabaña que me heredo mi padre, en las montañas, en Inglaterra. -Vaya que es muy lindo- De pronto me pongo a pensar en la historia que siempre me hacen contarles mis nietos. Ellos son pequeños, pero siempre les encantan las historias de amor..._

— ¡Abuela!, ¡Cuéntanos de nuevo la historia de Chris y Tom!

— ¿Una vez más?... Bien...

Y así empiezo, como cada noche antes de irnos a acostar. Mi padre conoció a mi madre en un día especial. Ella era modelo, una de las más bonitas. Ella a veces le enseñaba a hablar en Español, ya que su lengua materna era el Español. Recuerdo que se querían mucho... Pero nunca fue lo suficiente.

El día que supo que mi madre estaba embarazada, él fue el hombre más feliz de su vida. Excepto que antes de la noticia, ya era el hombre más feliz.

Les contaré. Mi padre era un gran Actor, no de esos dramáticos, de los que te hacen llorar en cada escena. Tampoco era del tipo Adam Sandler. Era un actor serio, y al mismo tiempo cómico. En todas sus películas demostraba una ferocidad al actuar, por que eso, a él le apasionaba. También las pequeñas cosas de modelaje que hacía. Eso aún mis hijos no lo creen, pero vamos. Mi padre era un hombre muy apuesto.

El día que conoció a su amigo de antaño, Tom Hiddleston, para él era un desconocido. Ya que jamás se habían visto, ni sabían mucho el uno del otro.

Grabaron una película "Thor", se llamaba. Era una gran película, con un gran reparto. Pero en esos meses, mi padre y Tom congeniaron tanto, que se podía ver el amor directo en sus ojos. Un amor de esos que uno cree que no existe. O eso me contó mi padre, me dijo; "India, un día conocerás a alguien que te haga ver el mundo de una manera en la cual jamás has visto, y verás que todo cuanto haces, vale la pena."

Tom, siempre fue un hombre cariñoso, un hombre de buenos modales. Un hombre responsable y cariñoso. Era por demás ingenioso e inteligente. Recuerdo que me relataba las más hermosas historias, todas de los autores que admiraba, a veces unos mas que de otros, por ejemplo, creo que me sé de memoria Romeo y Julieta. Es curioso, por que cuando era pequeña, él y yo lo montábamos en mi habitación, mientras mi padre cocinaba la cena.

Las memorias que tengo de ambos siempre fueron bellas. Por ejemplo, el día que mi padre le confesó a mi madre que estaba enamorado de él, yo tendía como...4 años. No entendía por que mamá y papá peleaban por el tío Tom. Pero aún así, estaba enojada con papá, por que había decidido irse de casa.

Durante un año no me permitió mi madre verlo. No por que estuviese enojada con él - Aun que la verdad, así era- Más bien, le dolía verlo, por que mi madre lo amaba. Pero ella no entendía que él, no podría darle lo que ella necesitaba.

Mi padre siempre había sido estricto, pero tenía un corazón tan bondadoso, que no podía no acatar las órdenes de mi madre. Todas las noches, mi madre me conectaba por Skype con él, y así, le contaba y él a mi historias sobre nuestro día, el como nos extrañábamos y nos queríamos con todo el corazón.

Recuerdo que fue en Thor 2, cuando mi padre descubrió que Tom iba a casarse. Yo a penas tenía 1 año. Tal vez más, en realidad no lo recuerdo bien. Solo puedo decir lo que mi padre me contaba.

—" Esos fueron los peores años de mi vida, India" — Me decía mientras, como cada cumpleaños, él y yo salíamos solos a festejarlo. — "No podía estar cerca de él, sin sentir que me había traicionado. Pero tampoco, podía reclamar nada por que yo estaba aún casado. Dios, fue una tormenta..."

Tom por su parte, no le gustaba relatar mucho sobre esos años...

Cuando por fin estuvieron juntos, formalmente. Fue cuando yo tenía 9 años. Mucho tiempo habían pasado mis padres separados. Pero por una parte, era bueno estar mitad de año con mi madre, y la otra mitad con mi Padre.

Tom se había separado también. Pues ya no podía estar sin mi padre. Ellos tenían la magnitud que tiene un cuerpo hacia con el piso al caer. Esa que muy pocas personas pueden tener o entender. Esa electricidad que no puede apagarse. Y mi padre lo entendía.

Cuando llegaba a visitar a mi padre, todo olía a Té y comida deliciosa. Tom siempre había sido un gran chef. Tenía el don de todo. Cada cumpleaños me encantaba pasarla con ellos. Tom preparaba mi pastel favorito. De coco con chocolate blanco y perlas comestibles. Era un encanto.

De vez en cuando les veía cuchichearse cosas al oído, antes de mandarme a dormir, podía ver como mi padre lo rodeaba por los hombros mientras estaban en el sofá viendo la tele, y lo acercaba a su cuerpo de manera protectora. Escuchaba un — "Todo estará bien... Ella lo entiende, no tienes de qué preocuparte" — A Tom siempre le había preocupado de lo que pensara de ellos.

El día que lo encaré, tenía 17 años. Nada me importaba, pues ¿Que hace un adolescente además de revelarse a sus padres?. Yo ya solía llamarle a Tom como "Papi Tom" cuando empezó a vivir con mi Padre. Pues me parecía que lo era, me procuraba y se preocupaba por mí mas que cualquier otra persona. Recuerdo que era el día de mi graduación. Yo no quería ir, odiaba a todos. Era tan desagradable que se burlaran de mí. Odiaba que se rieran que mi padre "Gay" hubiese dejado a mi mamá. Recuerdo que ácidamente le solté un: —"Tú no eres mi padre y por tu culpa mis padres no están juntos ahora"— Cielos, a los tres segundos que lo dije. A los tres segundos que me arrepentí. No podía creer como podía volverse más pálido. Sus ojos se volvieron de lo más tristes. Emanaba una tristeza y decepción en todo su cuerpo, que simplemente me abatió. Quise disculparme, pero en ese momento entró mi Padre, me había escuchado. Tom se retiró sin decir nada, llevándose consigo a mi padre que estaba a punto de gritonearme...

A pesar de todo, Tom me había protegido de mi padre...

Recuerdo que me disculpé comprándole el libro que había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. No me había hablado, y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo dolido que estaba. A veces podía ser tan cabeza dura...

El día... El día que mi padre murió... Fue un día gris. Él había tenido siempre muy buena salud, hasta el momento de retirarse de las películas. Recuerdo que él ya tenía 60. Y Tom, 62... Estábamos en el hospital, pues mi padre había sufrido un pequeño ataque cardiaco. Dios que susto me había dado.

Toda la mañana Tom se había quedado con él. Yo tenía cosas que hacer, pues ya estaba en el mundo del modelaje también. Ya que ser la hija de Chris Hemsworth, había sido algo benefactor. Recibí una llamada, casi a las 9 de la noche. Era de Tom... Sus palabras exactas fueron: —" Necesito que vengas... Tu padre..." — Y se soltó a llorar.

No dije nada. No supe que decir. Yo estaba en la silla, llorando desconsolada.

Tomé un vuelo que me había llevado hasta el lado de mi Padrastro. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que podía.

Esa noche, Tom me contó todas las aventuras que pasaron antes de formalizar. Me mencionó que una vez, en el Set de Avengers se arrancaban a besos y a abrazos en su camerino. Que a veces Chris, como solía llamarle él. entraba sin previo aviso y durante los 15 minutos que tenían de descanso, tenían sexo desenfrenado. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la idea... Pero, quería todas sus historias. - Claro que lo del sexo, todo lo ocultaba de mis nietos- También me recordó cuando se casaron, ese día yo no estaba. De todas formas lo habían hecho de una forma sencilla y silenciosa. Solo sus amigos cercanos estaban. Me contaba también, de las noches en que pasaban recostados en el jardín, o en la azotea, o en cualquier lugar donde podían ver las estrellas y contarse anécdotas tontas que habían tenido durante toda su vida. Me dijo, que a veces solían no hablarse en todo el día, pero que no era incómodo. Ya que mi padre le encantaba estar entrenando y se iba al Gimnasio que tenían dentro de la casa, y Tom podía pasar todo el día leyendo. Que al final del día, se encontraban en la cama, o para cenar. Se besaban durante largo rato, y quedaban dormidos en los brazos del otro...

El día en que Tom murió... Estaba en mi casa, Mi hijo ya estaba bastante grande. Puesto a que cuando mi padre murió, también me enteré - Al siguiente día- que yo estaba embarazada. Estaba jugando con él, mi pequeño ya tenía 5 años. Era bastante inquieto. Una persona llamó a mi casa, Era del hospital. Tom había caído en una neumonía muy fuerte. Tomé a mi hijo, y volé a Londres. Estaba en su cuarto. Tom le contaba las historias más bellas a mi pequeño, justo como cuando lo hacía conmigo. Por un momento, llegó mi Madre. Ella miraba con tristeza a Tom, que solo le recibía con una cariñosa sonrisa. Tomó a mi pequeño, y nos permitió estar solos.

Yo aguantaba, de verdad, aguantaba. Tenía miedo, y con razón. Tom tomó mi mano, acariciando con el terciopelo de ese amor paterno que siempre me había tenido mis sentimientos, acobijando con su amor mi tristeza. En un hilo de su voz, susurró ante mí; — "Los amé con cada fibra de mi ser... Espero que lo sepas. Cada latido de mi corazón, lo daba por ti y por tu padre... — Yo lo sabía. Lo sabía... Y entonces cerró los ojos. Un sonido ensordecedor del monitor de palpitaciones me llenó de enfado. Grité a las enfermeras que hicieran algo, les exigí. Mi madre me sostuvo cuando creí que iba a caer. Pero por más que lo intentaron, no había sido posible.

Y así, lo enterraron junto a mi padre. Cada vez que solía pasear por el cementerio a visitarlos, le contaba la historia de amor de mi padre, y Tom. La historia de Chris y Tom, que era más que un amor puro, un amor verdadero. Uno de esos que nunca se encuentran todo el tiempo. Y así, mi hijo creció con el corazón bondadoso de Tom, y el alma feroz y como un Sol de mi Chris.. De mi padre. Y ahora, en la casa que antes era de mis padres, por que sí. Ellos eran MIS padres. Le cuento esto a mis nietos, para que ellos se lo cuenten a sus hijos, y a su vez, a los suyos, la historia de amor, más hermosa de todas.

Que dentro de mucha tristeza al no poder estar juntos al principio, se volvió un amor verdadero cuando estuvieron juntos por fin... Hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
